


F!ve Christmasses

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Alternate Universe, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Concussions, Crack, Depression, Gen, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Letters to Santa, Loneliness, M/M, Mistletoe, Music, References to Depression, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Travel, Visiting Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 7 Free day [Christmas Songs]
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. A Christmas that never was

**Author's Note:**

> *buckle up* the first one is a bit rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A - Another Christmas, Another empty house, Another reason,There is no Santa Claus, May all your Christmasses be white,Though mine are blue, It’s just another Christmas without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ogZaStZP2HU

_**A Christmas that never was** _

Buck took another swig from his glass that matched his eyes. Not that he could notice that with how watery they were now.

Who was he to ask them to stay though?

The music station he’d landed on was ironically perfect for how he felt but horrible at the same time.

What was he supposed to have told them even if he did? ‘Take me with you’?

Buck looked at a picture of Christopher and Eddie from when they went to the zoo together a while back.

A ding interrupted the song as he saw Eddie had sent a message to everyone. It was a picture of Christopher smiling on his back holding a snowball. How cute?

A drop of water fell upon his screen and for a second Buck thought it was his A.C. until he realized no it was him.

Where did the empty hole in his chest come from?

It was just another couple of days then things would go back to normal. Right?

Maddie and Chimney were on their honeymoon. Hen and Karen had their new child who was warming to them and Denny. Bobby and Athena had May back with them and Harry and were celebrating Michael’s recovery.

When would he finally be able to do something about his feeling?

Buck took the bottle and before he could have a second thought downed the half that was left, straight into the sink. He wouldn’t put Bobby through seeing him like this, had to stop it now before. Just before.

He grabbed some water and began his trek up the stairs letting the darkness claim the lower floor.

Sip after slow sip Buck got his eye’s clearer. He sent a “hope you’re having fun, give my little bud a hug for me please” before silencing his phone.

Feeling emotional drained even when he’d done was nothing but sit around and cry for a bit Buck settled into bed. His comforter welcomed him not like a warm hug but as a hollow one.

12:01 am. The clock read. “Merry Christmas.” He whispered to no one.

In the morning he’d be fine. He’d shower get to work and go to the party he’d been invited to later. Alone.

But for now he just needed to sleep. To forget about how miserable he felt for a couple of hours.

It wasn’t anyone’s fault.

Why did they have to leave?

He missed them so much. Did they miss him too? He wished they’d come back as his thoughts drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189790489403/7-free-day-songs-fve-christmasses-buckle


	2. A Christmas that was meant to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> β - Feeling Christmas all around, And I’m trying to play it cool, but it’s hard to focus when I see you walking around the room, let it snow, it’s blasting now, but I won’t get in the mood, I’m avoiding every mistletoe until in know, it’s true love that he thinks of, so next Christmas, I’m not all alone, boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/2TEAh5SHZGs

**_A Christmas that was meant to be_ **

“Where did all the mistletoe go?” Chimney asked Hen as they walked upstairs.

Buck was sitting with Eddie. This two day Christmas was looking to be a dull one.

No very close or exciting calls but they weren’t complaining on this Christmas eve. They’d be home for a bit tomorrow but back in later on in the day.

“Yeah. I noticed that too. Did Bobby tell you anything about it?” Eddie asked looking back at Buck.

“Huh? No. Maybe we lost a few last year or they were getting old and falling apart.” Buck shrugged while sipping some hot chocolate Bobby made earlier.

They wouldn’t find where Buck had stashed them. Well not till after Boxing day and it’d be too late by then. No kiss grenades this holiday season.

Eddie got up to get himself a cup as Buck’s eyes never left him. Hen and Chim may have seen him but they didn’t say anything though however painful it was to watch.

“So buck, you coming with Maddie and me for Christmas or ya got other plans?” Chim asked from hiding his hand of cards from Hen.

“Yeah. Probably party hop. Think Eddie’s gonna have his abuela over and said I was welcome to swing by. How 'bout y'all Hen?”

“We’re going to Athena’s to drop off some gifts and visit for a bit then it’s a movie marathon while watching Denny play with the new stuff he gets this year.”

Eddie came back to sit by Buck taking a good warm gulp.

“Mhm. It’s no Abuela hot chocolate but Bobby made it pretty good.” He hummed sitting closer as they watched a rerun on t.v..

The alarm blared as Bobby came out of his office.

“Snow machine buried a guy who was drunk on the job. We’re closest, let’s go.”

Buck didn’t plan for the others finding the mistletoe hidden under spare heat blankets in the storeroom when they got back.

“Weren’t you the last one on cleanup duty?” Hen said looking at him from over the box.

“Oh! That’s where they were. I must have came to get something and forgot. Good thing too with all the cold and flu going around really.” Buck looked anywhere but at the team as Bobby took the box and placed it in his arms.

“Well it’s a good thing we found them before Christmas was over huh? Why don’t you go finishing hanging them like I told you to before and I’ll get started on dinner." His words left no room for protest even if buck never would anyways.

When he was done putting up the box Eddie laughed at him. "What’s so funny?” Buck had to ask.

“This your way of telling people to kiss your ass?” Eddie asked pointing behind Buck.

He felt the mistletoe he’d forgotten in his back pocket. “No. I’m just distracted I guess” buck shook his head.

“You feeling okay?” Eddie asked coming over to feel his forehead.

“Don’t dad me. I won’t hear the end of it from Bobby.” He joked.

“Can’t wait to be off so we can relax with mi Abuela and Christopher tomorrow man.”

“Well we’ve only got a couple hours. With any luck we’ll be out before the next big call.”

As fate would have it buck jinxed them with a house fire from someone deep frying their turkey in the middle of their dinner at the firehouse.“I’m sorry.” Buck said as they were on their way.

“Not your fault the universe likes picking the worst time Buck.” With the fire out they were able to go home.

Buck went to his and picked up some clothes before going to spend the night at Eddie’s to Chris’s surprise. It was a good Christmas.

“Mistletoe Buck” Christopher shouted as he came back with popcorn before they opened a gift at midnight.

Buck froze as Eddie kissed his cheek then continued into the living room.

He winked at buck but before he could ask they were fully into opening all their gifts except the ones that Abuela would be bringing over. Buck had to ask him later if that was a one time thing.


	3. A Christmas that almost wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> − · − · / I’ll find my way back home, And light up every tree, We will hang our stockings for you and one for me, 'Cause Santa called me to make sure I’m prepared, He said “Pack your bags and tell them You’ll be there”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/2P8RU_dHyi4

**_A Christmas that almost wasn’t_ **

Buck could put up with anything for them, he would put up with everything for them. Once he was done he’d be coming home.

His dad’s passing right now was like one final act of spite against them. Buck didn’t care about their inheritance, or the house, or the cars. But responsibility fell on him with mom gone and Maddie in her current state.

At least one of them had to come and with Maddie pregnant he’d bit the bullet. He always would.

Their dad wasn’t some monster, more so a ghost before he was even dead. Buck barely remembered much of the time they spent together.

He’d been here since the beginning of December. One week became two and a half and he was getting desperate. With the funeral already long passed and only the house left he was glad they’d been understanding of Maddie skyping for the reading the will.

It was lucky someone already wanted the house and the cars weren’t something he’d wanted buck to have anyways.

Now all he had to do was get to the airport for the first flight from Hershey to Los Angeles.

A snowstorm chose two days before Christmas to stop Buck’s in his tracks. He stayed at the airport praying that he’d make it home but doubtful with what the news said.

He eyed one of the cleaning staff messing with a Christmas tree as he was throwing away his water.

“Come on. Please. Why do you do this every year?” The young guy had muttered as he tried turning it on again.

“Need some help?” Buck asked coming over.

“No. Sorry sir. The tree’s just being finicky.” He checked the plugs but it wasn’t working.

“Have you seen if any of the bulbs are loose?” Buck asked whilst looking at it.

“What?!”

“If people touch it while walking by they could have messed up a bulb. All it takes is one sometimes to mess up a whole string of lights.”

Buck helped him look as within a minute bits were back alight. "Holy shit. Sorry I didn’t mean to say that. You know your stuff mister.“

Buck laughed. He couldn’t be more than a couple years older than this guy.

"Yeah. We used to have people decorate our house a lot. You pick up on things even if it’s just watching people work.” With that Buck moved back to his seat.

He looked at his phone to see a new message. It was a picture of Christopher standing next to a hanging shelf on the wall where their stockings were. His was on the other side of Chris’s opposite Eddie.

“We miss you. Can’t wait for you to get back. Christopher says to make sure to tell you we love you.” Buck reads as he holds his phone closer to his chest as if it’s the last source of warmth in a frozen land.

“Just my luck. Snowstorm. I’ll tell you as soon as we’re about to leave. I’m coming back, one way or another.”

Buck fell asleep somehow in those chairs after securing his bag and phone.

He woke to a person dressed as Santa shaking his shoulder. "What?“ He said groggy.

"Shh.” They covered their lips and beckoned Buck to follow. Buck’s body was on autopilot as he followed.

Santa silently pointing at a single present under the tree. Buck hesitated to pick it up and read his name.

As Santa urged him to open it with a wave of his hand, Buck did so.

It was a little ceramic firefighter figurine that looked like him. The kind you put in a little village on a table.

Buck looked up from his hand but Santa was gone. The next thing he noticed was waking up to people talking.

“Flight 811 now boarding.” Buck jumped up too quickly as he moved to get in line. With the snowstorm subsiding even for a while he hoped they’d make it out.

He felt around for the figurine but it wasn’t anywhere as he looked to where he was seated.

After texting Eddie that he’d had the weirdest dream but he had to turn off his phone soon for the flight the plane took off.

Buck made it home for Christmas eve with a few hours left to spare.

He got to the house just before 11 to Eddie already opening the door pulling him inside for a kiss.

“God I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Both of you.”

“Christopher’s asleep. Take a shower and let’s sleep. He’s gonna love seeing you in the morning Buck.” Eddie brought his bag over to their room as Buck hopped in the shower.

Buck was already asleep in the bed once he’d dried off in only his towel.

Eddie shook his head getting boxer briefs on him so Christopher wouldn’t be seeing him naked in the morning. In their rush he couldn’t ask Buck about his dream but it didn’t sound bad so it could wait.

Christopher was shaking buck awake shouting you’re finally back it’s Christmas it’s Christmas buck! It was the best way to wake up.

“Presents!” Christopher said only for Eddie to correct him.

“Breakfast first?” He said.

“Breakfast can wait. I want to see Christopher open my gift. How about only one then a breakfast break. I’ll start it while you and your dad pick one each.” Buck suggested kissing both of them as he got up to start.

Christopher opened a new video game as Eddie picked a dress shirt wrapped around a new thermos. Buck was given a present as he placed the food on the table. Inside was a new wallet with a gift card for one of their favorite restaurants in it.

After they quickly finished their eggs Buck went to check his stocking and froze when he looked down at the same figurine from his dream.

“Hmm. That’s cute. Hey look Christopher we got our own too.” Eddie said beside buck pulling their stockings to spill them out.

“I had a dream about this?”

“Your psychic?” Eddie joked.

“I dreamed Santa gave me this at the airport but I lost it.” Buck said still staring at it with wonder.

“Santa brought you back just like I asked him Buck."Christopher said hugging him.

"Aww. You know I’d come back Christopher. Even if it was late I’d come back for you two.” Buck said looking up at Eddie.

A knock at the door had Eddie moving to let their guests in.


	4. A Christmas that could be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Д - singing to the deer in the sky, singing as they jingle, jingle, jingle tonight, singing to the moon, set it free, you’re the angel on the top of my tree, singing to the spirit above, sing your heart out with all of your love, Santa’s coming for us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/V3EYjVPRClU

**_A Christmas that could be_ **

Eddie watched as the Christmas lights danced on Buck’s face while they wheeled into the park set up.

“So a Santa Claus went dark side and now we’ve got a Krampus slasher on the loose?” Buck asked Cap while they drew closer to the crowd.

“No. The police have a very naughty Santa. We’ve got a stabbing victim and some decorations that have become a hazard so we need to clear them as much we can to prevent more injuries.” Bobby said coming to a stop with the mess in view. Chimney and Hen pulled up beside them as they hopped out.

Eddie saw why there was a problem with finding the Santa it was like a mini convention. It unsettled him that whoever it was could possibly get away with it.

Hen was treating the stabbing victim while Chimney looked to see if any other bystanders were hurt.

“Buck, Eddie, we’re getting this metal reindeer off her. Ma'am stay still until its completely off and we have you looked at. It doesn’t seem you were cut too bad but you should still let us treat you. 1. 2. 3.” Bobby ordered as they lifted the heavy lawn ornament.

“I’m fine that fucking reindeer isn’t gonna kill me.”

“I’m glad to hear you’re still in high spirits miss but please let us have a look at you.”

Chimney came over to check her after putting a neck brace.

“So these things were stacked?” Eddie asked as he and Buck moved the deer away from it being in the way or people touching it.

“Has to be some funky welding sculpture. Must have broken off when they bumped it too hard while evil Santa ran for it.” Buck surmised.

“Alright! Santa’s who have given statements and shown I.D. you are free to go. If you have any information on the assailant please call the department.” Athena shouted before she came over.

“Hi Athena. Did they give a disruption.” Bobby asked as she hugged him before pulling away.

“Caucasian male, thirty to forty but he’d got a forearm tattoo of a rabbit and a birthmark on his neck so that’s something.” Athena gestured.

“Hopefully y'all find him before he hurts someone else.” Buck said.

“You know it. Strangest thing is no one in the crowd saw where he ran to. They were too shocked trying to help the victim which while making it harder is worth it since one of them was pre-med and helped as much as they could.”

Buck moved with Eddie to try getting more of the heavy decorations further from the walking path that they’d been shoved into.

After they pushed the original reindeer sculpture and some other large decorations Buck heard Eddie before he felt himself being punched in the back of his head. “Ow! What the fuck?”

In the next few seconds things moved too fast. Buck whirled around to defend himself.

Eddie ran back closer from where he’d been going to regroup waiting for buck to catch up.

The anti Santa was suddenly there and pissed off. Buck got a good right hook in before there was suddenly blood.

Everyone froze or at least buck did as he took in what he saw. Eddie was finally over and checking buck before turning to the bad Santa.

A metal angel tree topper had fallen and lodged into his arm with its trumpet?

“Don’t pull it out! You need to get to a hospital then you’re under arrest.” Eddie told him while his anger seemed to deflate.

Buck looked past Eddie’s shielding him with his body while rubbing his head.

“You’re under arrest. We’re gonna get you treated and booked sir.” Athena said coming over as the Santa gave up.

With him in cuffs and his arm wrapped until he’d gets to the hospital in a second ambulance things were finally calm again.

“Buck keep the ice. Chimney says you don’t have a concussion but you feel the slightest bit bad I expect to be told.” Bobby said while they packed up what little gear they used.

“Hey Eddie. Santa Claus is coming to Ow!” Buck said inside the truck earning a shake of Eddie’s head while Bobby radioed that was a strike for Buck having a concussion earning a groan of I can’t make bad jokes?

Eddie wanted to hit him for joking but that would contradict his desire of wanting to see buck hurt. “He was in the box. Guy must be a contortionist.” Eddie told buck which only earned a shocked gasp from buck and a quiet no way.

Once they were back in the station he was watching Buck like a hawk along with Bobby as they waited for Hen and Chim.

“You know the last time someone looked at me that hard we had sex” buck joked trying to lighten the mood.

“Like you could handle me, especially right now.” Eddie scoffed.

“I don’t have a concussion! And I can handle a lot of things, you’d be surprised. Haven’t gotten any complaints yet.” Buck puffed his chest and wiggled an eyebrow.

“I’m not looking for a one night stand though buck.” Eddie regretted how that sounded.

“Who said it’s gotta be one. I may not be buck 1.0 but I’ve got his experience. Just don’t go for random hookups anymore.” Buck came over.

“Are you just asking me out because you got hit in the head?” Eddie turned to look buck in the eye.

“Maybe that punch was the kick in my ass i needed to finally ask you what I’ve been too scared to.”

“Ask me later, after you’re all good. If you still feel like it.”

“I will. I’ll ask you a million times if I have to. I’m serious. I’ve been thinking about us for a while I just didn’t want to risk anything”

“Good. I look forward to you asking me out at the Christmas party Bobby’s hosting with Athena.”

With that they went back to sitting around waiting for the next call. Hen and chimney joined as Bobby finished their late lunch.

Buck wasn’t lying. He’d ask Eddie again tomorrow and have Hen say he didn’t have a concussion too.

But for now he was content to sit here together. At least it was out in the open now and there was hope.


	5. How Christmas should be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 - I found, what I was looking for, a love that’s meant for me, a heart that’s mine completely, knocked me right off my feet, and this year I will fall, with no worries at all, 'Cause you are near and everything’s clear, you’re all I need, underneath the tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/YfF10ow4YEo

**_How Christmas should be_ **

Buck felt electrified like a living Christmas light. Today was the day he’d finally put it out there. He thought Eddie felt something too and it felt right.

Once they were off he’d confess that he’d slowly been falling deeper and deeper in love with his best friend. He had to find out if they could be more.

Their shift had been long with only one major call of kids breaking a fire hydrant and causing havoc with multiple injuries but not too bad that anyone would need to be hospitalized.

As buck was getting ready for the shift to end and to tell Eddie about them the alarm blared.

The shift in temperature had caused the ground to unsettle and a couple to slide off a cliff.

They’d gotten the first woman up but her girlfriend was further down.

Buck repelled lower to get her as Eddie was set to descend with the other girl safe above now.

Buck got a harness on her and they began pulling her up along side him when a large rock fell towards them.

Before buck could think of anything else he moved to shield her and took a hit to his helmet.

Eddie screamed his name as they continued to pull her up.

Buck looked to be okay as he followed behind her being taken into Eddie’s guidance.

Once they were topside Eddie was asking if buck was okay while Bobby and hen took the other girl.

“I’m fine dude. My helmet took the most of-”

Before buck could finish he was tumbling. He didn’t know if it was his adrenaline leaving him or his injury finally feeling so painful but he felt as Eddie got him before he could full hit the ground.

With his helmet off they could see the lump forming.

“Damn it. Thank God you’re off the blood thinners finally.” He couldn’t tell who said it but guessed it was Eddie.

“We’ll take him in ourselves. Hen, the girls are good right?” Bobby said as they moved him over to the ambo.

“They only had a few minor scrapes. Chim and I got him. You two can follow.” They were at the hospital in a blur. So much for today being the day. His plan was ruined.

“It’s just a mild concussion. You’ll be fine. Stay with us Buck” chimney said besides him on the way.

“It’s ruined.”

“What’s ruined?”

“I was gonna tell Eddie”

“Tell him what? You’ve still got time, ”

“That I-”

“Buck. BUCK open your eyes! buck buddy no, stay awake man.”

He woke to Maddie sitting next to him on her phone as the tv was quiet.

“Good. You’re awake.” She said looking over. “You gave us a little scare.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s 10 thirty. You’ve been in here for a good two hours. Doctor says you’ll be fine but don’t want you pushing yourself too soon.”

“I’m ruining Christmas”

“No. Christmas is fine. You might be out if your next results are good. Even if you did have to stay here, it’s not a problem for us to visit you here or wait a couple days for you to get out.” Maddie put a comforting hand on him.

“Is Eddie okay?”

“Why wouldn’t he be? He’s safe at home with Christopher. Its a little late to visit but if we’re still here he said he’d stop by tomorrow. You aren’t in pain and you’re talking fine. Hopefully those are good enough signs towards you getting out.”

The doctor explained more. Buck could leave now but they would suggest he stay. However if he’s careful and being watched by others she felt he would be fine.

With Buck signed out Maddie and him got to her place where Chimney was waiting with a late dinner. “Dude I’m starving.” Buck said smelling the food.

“You’re always hungry Buck. Figures with how big you are your body needs the extra energy” chimney said as buck looked over to see his bag and gifts from his place in the living room.

“I got your stuff from work then wrung by yours after. You’ll get to do what you said tomorrow after you rest.” Chimney said knowing smirk on his face.

“What did buck say earlier?”

“Nothing mads.”

“That he-”

“I had a concussion! Wasn’t I a patient? Isn’t this a breach of trust or something?”

“He might have said he needed to tell Eddie something.” Chimney said earning an exaggerated face.

“Is that why you asked if he was okay at the hospital?”

“There’s no breach of trust if you brought it up to her buck. And from what we’ve seen, concussion or not you two are obvious to everyone but yourselves.”

“You really do have a boy crush.”

“Stop calling it that. Sure Eddie’s attractive, and. I may like him more than a friend should.” Buck quieted at the end.

“Don’t tell him this but I’ve caught him checking you out before.” Chimney said.

“What?”

“Maybe it’s not so one sided Buck. Just talk to him.” Maddie looked at him with understand.

After that awkward but supportive dinner and some good sleep they were up and ready for the get together with the others.

Everyone promised to open their gifts together before some of them had duty later in the day.

Buck took a gulp of eggnog as he waited for a chance to talk to Eddie face to face.

He came in with Christopher and they helped get the gifts from Eddie’s truck.

Once the kids were gleefully playing with their newest toys buck took the chance.

“Can I talk to you outside for a second?”

“Sure buck. Let me get my jacket.”

So they took to the front as the kids were in the back and in Harry’s room.

“Yesterday I was planning to tell you something important.”

“Hen might have told me.”

“What?”

“She just said we needed to talk. You said so in the ambulance before we had to leave you to finish our shift then it was too late to take Christopher for only a half hour before he needed to be in bed.”

“Yeah. That’s okay. It would have been nice but I still got to see him and give him my gift today.” Buck said. “But about that. I know we’re friends. I know I might come off as straight but I-.”

“You’re not the only one.”

Buck continued on needed to get this out before realizing what Eddie said.

“I’ve been into guys before, I just haven’t been into many, not as quickly as I was into you. I want that for us. I know that it might be hard but I feel like we could have something.”

“I think. No. I know I’m in love with you. I’m willing to try this but I don’t want to lose you.” Eddie said pulling buck closer.

“You won’t. I’ll always be here. Its where I want to be with you. I love you two, both of you.”

“We need to talk about other things. I have to tell you stuff you deserve to know and the truth.”

“I’m here. Whenever you’re ready. Now or tomorrow but soon if it’s important. As long as we’re in this together we’ve got as much time as you need.”

Buck finally did something he’d been thinking about doing for a while. He kissed Eddie the way he wanted. The way he deserved to be kissed. They stayed there with their foreheads connected breathing as the cold air blew.

“I can’t believe they knew about us wanting this.” Buck admitted still holding Eddie thinking about going back in.

“I can. We see the others every day and if I look back it’s been like this for a while. I felt like this.”

“Let’s go inside. The kids are probably already back in. I want to play with Chris’s new jeep. He said he loved it because it looks like mine.”

Eddie grabbed Buck’s hand and led him in. They were joined at the hip like usual the rest of the afternoon. Christopher was as happy as could be and they were too.

Buck felt like this was what he’d been looking for for so long. They’d work together to make this relationship last. He was in it and he knew Eddie was too. "You feeling good Buck?“ Athena asked sitting next to him.

"Better than I’ve ever been.” Buck told her with a smile and he meant it. “Merry Christmas Athena”

“Merry Christmas Buck.” She hugged him as Christopher came over with his new drone.

“Cool bud. But you know your not supposed to play with it in doors right?”

“I know buck. Thank you for the jeep.”

“Sure thing superman.” Buck scooted over for Christopher to sit between Eddie and him. He felt warmth fill him as Eddie and him listened to what Harry and Denny showed Christopher and what they'd played with him.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189790489403/7-free-day-songs-fve-christmasses-buckle


End file.
